A mix in time
by soaringwren
Summary: On a beach in Norway the 9th doctor and Rose they meet the 10th doctor and Donna, and then the 11th and Amy and Rory. Others join the group for alot of confusion, laughter, and truth. Includes the 3 doctors, Donna, rose before Tennant, Amy and Rory, Jack, River Song, Amy and Rory, again, and 10th doctor duplicate. A lot of spoilers including, but not past the angels in Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is something I've had started for a while, but it is a little confusing. Not right now, but in the next chapter, there will be different versions of the Doctor. Right now, it isn't instantly important, but the 9th doctor i will have in normal print, the 10th doctor i will have in Italics, and the 11th i'll have in Bold. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Doctor who. That's the truth folks.**

Whoosh, whoosh; the sea lapped at the beach and Rose shivered in the cool Norwegian wind. "Why are we here?" She asked and The Doctor told her cheerfully, "Strange temporal readings!" and wandered off again, sonicking the ground. Rose sighed, she didn't know what 'temporal readings' were, only that they had led the duo to a normal, windy beach instead of the sunny Elcapteron Spa's. And, to top it all off, the Tardis had gone all topsy-turvy on them a couple miles back, refusing to go any farther, so they had to hike the rest of the way. Of course, The Doctor didn't mind, he want along whistling and chatting about nonsensical things, and that made her smile, despite the fact that her t-shirt was not ideal for the weather.

She was startled out of her thoughts when The Doctor cried out, as a smoking sonic screwdriver jumped out of his hands. Rose ran over as he crouched down to examine it. "That's odd." He muttered darkly. "What is it then?!' Rose called out but The Doctor didn't notice, he just stood, staring out into the distance.

Through the fog and the spray of the sea was the silhouette of a ham walking towards them, hands in his pockets, looking around casually. As he neared, they could see a woman with bright red hair walking next to him, talking energetically. Rose looked back at the man; he was young, with unruly brown hair and soft brown eyes. He wore a trench coat that flapped in the wind, revealing a blue pinstriped suit underneath. Rose decided that he was just the slightest bit sexy.

The two stopped in front of them. The man stared at The Doctor and Rose with wide-eyes, and The Doctor stared back at him with equal confusion. This went on for quite a bit of time, until the red haired woman became very flustered and spoke, "What's going on then? Who's that supposed to be? One minute you're all, 'temporal readings, blah, blah, blah, and the next, you're as quiet as a ghost."

"Donna," the man interrupted softly, "that," he pointed at The Doctor, "is me."

**Okay, people, that was really short, but it was either to end it there where it had a nice break off, or make it super long because there is no other place to pause. The next chapter will be longer, but because i'm busy with my other story, Hope Lost, and i don't want to lose momentum for that, the space between updates might be long. Please update and tell me what you think, even just a few words would be brilliant!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thank you, anonymous reviewer! I was wondering why I wasn't getting any reviews for it, but that's just my ego talking. Just your comment motivated me to write more, although I do hope I get more comments, any sort of feedback is good! Remember, 9****th**** in normal, 10****th**** in italics, and 11****th**** in bold. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sigh)**

"Huh?" Donna asked. Rose didn't understand either, and with one brief look at the doctor, she took comfort in the fact that he seemed to be just as lost as she was. "But, no!" The man groaned and began to pace, running his hands back through his hair, "That can't be it! It's impossible! Unless…" He trailed off, nearing The Doctor till he was almost full contact and looked into his eyes. "No!" he groaned again, and moved away again, "that can't be it!" Rose couldn't take it anymore and she interrupted his rant, "What's going on here?" He stepped close to her this time and she noticed the intensity in his chocolate brown eyes, a pleading in his gaze. "Rose? Do you know who I am?" Her response was instant, "No. How do you know my name?" She took a wary step back and the man looked like a lost puppy, but with a deeper pain in his features. Donna broke the tension of the moment by marching up to him, "Oi! Are you going to tell me what's going on, spaceman?!" she demanded.

He ignored her. "I'm _The Doctor_." He stated quietly. Rose shook her head, "No, you're not, he is." She clung to The Doctor, the real one, but uncertainty laced her voice.

"Well, yes, and no. He is The Doctor, but so am I; I'm his next regenerative form, his next, face."

Understanding filled The Doctor's face and he stepped forward, saying, "But there's no way we could cross paths. Ever." _The Doctor _picked up his line of thought, "But this isn't a parallel universe, even then, we couldn't meet, it would destroy the space time continuum. Ah! But that would explain the strange frequencies, and the Tardis acting odd." Rose couldn't understand most of what _The Doctor _was saying, but the Tardis comment she did understand and she quickly interrupted, "We had to leave our Tardis a couple miles back."

"Sorry to interrupt you two genius boys over there, but will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?!"

"I'm him." _The Doctor _pointed at the Doctor, "from the future."

"So my Doctor will turn into you?" Rose asked.

"Yes." The two doctors chorused.

"But, but The Doctor can't be two people…" she stuttered, her mind still trying to grasp the concept of there being two Doctors.

"Doctor who?" a man drawled and the group whipped around, staring at a man who had seemingly come out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Everyone cried in unison and _The Doctor _added, "And why are you wearing a bow tie?"

**Again, freakishly short, but I'm gonna update again soon to make up for the shortness! Please, review!**


End file.
